


The Dream Is Over

by El Staplador (elstaplador)



Category: The Well of Loneliness (Radclyffe Hall)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-25
Updated: 2010-09-25
Packaged: 2017-10-12 04:52:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elstaplador/pseuds/El%20Staplador
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Mary of the dream had vanished into nothingness as the real Mary had run to Martin's arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dream Is Over

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the Noel Coward song 'A Dream of Youth'

'I love you so,' Stephen murmured, and woke. But Mary was gone, the Mary of the dream vanished into nothingness as the real Mary had run to Martin's arms. Stephen sat up and drew the covers closer. The night was chilly.

Once she had hoped for, dreamed of a life together for them; now, as the rain thrummed steadily on the roof, she squared her shoulders and prepared to face reality. Without Mary – yes, it must be so. The days would pass, and Mary would not be there, but Stephen must carry on as best she could. So be it.


End file.
